Survivor of the DEAD
by geistguy
Summary: The pandemic that swept across the world brought with it a terrifying new world of killed or be killed. For Kenichi Ito, Fujimi High's Kyuudou ace, it was business as usual.
1. Intro of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead. I am using the media without the permission of the authors or artists. The only thing I own is the OC. This story is purely for recreational purposes.

AN: Just giving you fair warning, there will be language and gore. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Survivor of the DEAD**

By: geistguy

Chapter 1 – Introduction of the DEAD

* * *

_**The night before everything ended…I killed a man.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eyeballing the target in front of me, I hummed in contemplation.

'_It looks like I was off-center by about ten millimeters. I'm not really doing too well today.'_

Dragging my hand through my short, light brown hair, I grumbled in frustration.

'_Dammit, what's the matter with me today? I can't seem to focus properly.'_

"Oi, Kenichi-kun! What are you doing here in the dojo when class is in session?"

Turning away from the target range, I squinted at the silhouette residing in the doorway. Recognizing the face, I replied, off-handily, "Oh, Nakamura-senpai…"

"Honestly, always with the formality! I thought I told you to call me, Daichi!" he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he walked over to me.

I smirked, "Sorry, senpai…"

Daichi sighed, "I guess that's the best I'll ever get out of you." He quirked an eyebrow, "So, why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't _you_?" I snorted in response.

It was Daichi's turn to smirk, "Apparently, as the captain of the archery team, I'm the one responsible for you, not to mention the only one who seems to know how to _find_ you. The faculty asked if you were at morning practice, and when I told them that you were, they wanted to know, 'why you failed to attend homeroom?' I figured you were still here," his expression sobered up, "So, what's eating you?"

My face went blank in defense, "My shots this morning were terrible, and I wanted to make sure my bow wasn't in need of maintenance." I put what I hoped was a sheepish expression, "Guess I lost track of time…"

"Okay," he shook his head, "I'm calling bullshit for two reasons…One, you _always _take care of your equipment, and two, all your shots were excellent this morning! I mean, none of your shots were no more than ten millimeters from the bulls-eye!"

I frowned, "I can do better."

Daichi stared at me, disbelief written all over his face, "Are you serious?"

"Ten millimeters can mean everything in competition," _'And in life or death…' _I added to myself.

Daichi could only continue to stare in light of the insane standards I had set for myself, until he finally had enough and scratched his head, visibly exasperated.

"Ugh, I swear, you're as bad as Busujima-san!"

The foreign name piqued my interest, "Busujima?"

He blinked at me and answered, "Yeah, Saeko Busujima. She's the president of the Kendou club. She's also a senior, like me. The rumors say she's always at the club, perfecting her technique, like a certain someone I know," He smiled impishly at the end.

I glared, "Well, excuse me for wanting to improve myself!"

Daichi laughed, unaffected by my glare, "Now, now, there's no need to pout…besides, there's a difference between self-improvement and perfectionism."

I turned my head away, "I am _not_ pouting."

"Suuure you're not," Daichi drawled, before growing serious again, "What you're doing is changing the subject."

Shit, I was hoping he wouldn't notice, "What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked, sullenly.

He sighed patiently, "Whenever something's bothering you, you go off into your own little world and forget all sense of time. So, you have a fight with your uncle or something?"

I fiddled with my bow, checking the drawstring, before deciding on an answer.

"Something like that," I lied through my teeth. Feeling Daichi's stare, knowing full well he was weighing my answer, I could only hope he bought it. If his face was any indication, he wasn't.

"Fine," he relented, surprising the hell out of me, "If you don't want to tell me, I'll respect your privacy."

"Thanks, senpai." I said, truly grateful I wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. He waved it off, starting to turn back to the door.

"If you're really so grateful, next time tell me what's wrong instead of giving me the runaround. Got it?"

I smiled, faintly, "Alright, senpai. Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah, get cleaned up. I'll tell the teacher you went home ill. But be careful, even though you're the vice-captain, too many absences will get you noticed in the wrong way, you know?"

"Yeah, I _know_, dad," I huffed, jokingly. He smirked and turned to the door. I followed him for a moment, smiling at his back. Ever since I transferred into Fujimi High at the beginning of the year, he was the only one who tried to get to know me. Everyone else was and still is too intimidated of 'Kenichi Ito, Kyuudou Prodigy.'

Not that it was my classmates' fault totally; I never made the effort to make friends. It's just with my after-school_ activities_; I didn't have the time or need for friends. But Daichi Nakamura, he just wouldn't quit, would keep trying to reach out to me. He was the only one at that time I would admit to being my friend. And though I didn't know it at that time, I relied on that.

"Come on, Kenichi-kun! I have to get back to class, you know!"

"Right, sorry, senpai…" I finished getting cleaned up and set my headphones on my ears, turning my iPod on to shuffle.

Daichi shook his head, "You're still listening to that American crap?"

I shrugged, skipping over a few tracks and settling for Nine Inch Nails, "What can I say? They got good taste over there."

He sighed and warned me, "Better not let the teachers catch you with them on, or you'll have to go without your fix, music junkie."

"Yeah, I got it already…" I said, turning down the volume enough so I could hear him, as we headed for the door. But before we could leave the dojo, the intercom crackled to life, changing the world I lived in, forever.

"**ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS AND EACHERS! AT THE PRESENT TIME, THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISES. STUDENTS, STAY WITH YOUR TEACHERS AND FOLLOW THEIR INSTRUCTIONS! I REPEAT…*CRASH*…NO! NO! STAY AWAY! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! AAAAHHH!"**

I could only stand, frozen, as my iPod continued to play…

**_~The day the whole world went away…~_**

**_

* * *

_**

And that'll do it for the first chapter. Like it or hate it? Please let me know!


	2. Gathering of the DEAD

AN: Hey it's me, geistguy. Just a quick note. I fixed a part in ch. 1 saying that Saeko is a junior when she is a senior in the manga. If what I remember about Japan's high schools is true, there is no junior. It goes freshman, sophmore, and then senior. If I'm wrong let me know.

And a big thanks goes out to Cyllaenoi, Yvori Gevura, and therez1 for reviewing!

senpai: designates an upperclassman

kouhai: designates a lowerclassman

sensei: designates a teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School of the DEAD manga or anime. This story is purely for recreational purposes. I only take credit for Kenichi Ito.

**

* * *

**

**Survivor of the DEAD**

By: geistguy

Chapter 2 – Gathering of the DEAD

* * *

Damnit, is this retaliation for last night? Was I found out? I paused my iPod and draped my headphones around my neck as I thought out the possibility. No, nobody would go killing everybody at school just to get to me…so what the fuck is going on?

"Wh-what the hell? What the hell is going on?" Daichi whispered beside me. Hey, he's breathing a little fast, isn't he?

"Are you fucking kidding? This can't be happening, right?" he turned to me, his face an unnatural pale, "This ain't happening, right, Kenichi?" Okay, there's something seriously wrong with him now.

He's visibly sweating.

Pupils are dilated.

Shortness of breath.

I'd wager his heart racing right now.

Prognosis: a panic attack. Shit, I need to get him to calm down or he may very well attack _me_.

I put my hands up in the universal sign of 'I mean you no harm.'

"C'mon senpai, you need to stop freaking out."

That only made him narrow his eyes at me, **"I am NOT freaking out!"**

Damnit, this is not going well. "Just take a deep breath, and think about what you're saying senpai!" I urged as I positioned myself to take him down if necessary.

Daichi kept glaring at me, but he followed my advice and took a deep breath. As he let it out I could see some of the tension leave his stance and the glare diminished to a hard stare.

I pressed on, "That's it, just focus on your breathing and relax…"

He complied and little by little he eased up and after a minute, he slouched over with his hands on his knees. Whew, that was a _way _too close for comfort.

"What…what just happened to me?" he panted.

"You just suffered a panic attack. When you heard the announcement, it triggered a bodily reaction commonly called the 'fight-or-flight' response. Your brain pumped you full of adrenaline and other chemicals in order to deal with the danger. Problem is, you tend to regard anything around you as a threat when in this state. This is why you were so hostile towards me."

Daichi managed to look sheepish, "Ah, sorry about that, Kenichi-kun…"

I waved it off, "It's okay, you couldn't help it. You probably haven't experienced it until today."

"And you have?"

"Yeah." I could tell he wanted to question me further, but he dropped it for later.

"So, what are we going to do?" Daichi asked, straightening from his slouch.

Man, I hate saying this but I got an identity to uphold, so, "We need to call the police somehow. So, we need to get to a phone somewhere."

Daichi looks at me, confused, "How about a cell phone?"

"I don't have one."

"What? I mean, I knew your budget was tight but you can't afford a cell phone?" he asked, incredulous.

"No," I deadpanned.

Daichi heaved a sigh, "I can't believe this," now he smirked as he brought out a cell phone, "Well, fortunately for us, I got mine."

It was my turn to smirk, "I thought cell phones were not allowed on school grounds? What kind of example are you setting for your kouhai?"

"Oi," he interjected, "I don't want to hear that from a guy who was going to ditch class with his headphones on." He dialed the emergency 110 number and put the phone to his ear. His smug expression gave way to surprise.

"What the…hey, Kenichi-kun, listen to this!" he said as he offered me the phone. Grasping it, I put it up to my own ear.

"…**call again later…This is a recording. We at the 110 emergency line are held up at the moment. If after calling again, and we still can't receive your call, please wait and call again later…This is a recording…"**

"So, what does this mean, Kenichi-kun?" Daichi anxiously asked as I hung up.

"It means this is a lot worse than I originally thought if the police are too busy to help. Like it or not, it seems we're on our own."

"What do you mean 'on our own,' Kenichi-kun?"

"If the police are too busy to answer the damn phone, then it's safe to assume that whatever is happening here is also happening everywhere else."

"What do you think isgoing on?"

"Maybe a riot or maybe a terrorist bombing…who knows? Whatever it is, it has the _entire _police force out to quell it." Daichi scratched his head in frustration.

"Man, what the hell are we going to do?" Which is a very good question. We could bar the door and wait them out. On the other hand, we could change location and find a more suitable place to hunker down. Or, we could take our chances with the city. Decisions, decisions…

"I think…we better escape the school." Seeing Daichi's questioning stare, I elaborated, "While we could stay here and barricade the door, we don't know how long we would be here. What if we're here for days or even weeks? What would we do for food? Same thing goes for finding a new place on school grounds. So, that leaves with ditching. While we could run into trouble later on, it beats us _definitely _running into trouble by staying here."

I walked over to where my bow was laid and picking it up, continued my explanation, "Now with the possibility of trouble, we should go armed. Better to have it and not need it, than to not have and need it."

Daichi gaped at me, "You serious? You seriously want to go out there, the way things are now?"

I nodded, "Like a heart attack."

He shook his head, "But we only have so many arrows. What if we run out?"

"That's a good point," I acknowledged as I strapped a quiver across my back, "I know just the place to load up on some weapons."

Daichi blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Okay, explain to me why we're at the groundskeeper's shed?"

"It is widely believed that Okinawan farming tools were converted into weapons by peasants unable to possess weaponry," I smirked wryly at him, "We may not be peasants, but we don't exactly have access to top of the line weapons, so we'll make do with what's in here," I said, gesturing to the various tools hanging on the walls and resting on shelves.

"Alright…" Daichi drawled.

"Like this," I picked up a knife and passed it to him.

"Are you kidding me? A hori-hori?"

Nodding, I explained, "It's a multi-purpose tool that is tough and sharp enough to cut through roots and hard soil. You can use it as a knife, a digging tool, and even a small hand axe. It can also be concealed pretty easy. Any other questions?"

He only shook his head and asked, "How about you? What are you going to use?"

"Dunno…I would prefer something light, something I could pull out quickly if an enemy got in too close…" eyeing the collection of tools, I noticed one in particular. Grinning to myself, I picked it off the shelf it was resting on and pulled it out of its cardboard packaging.

"Whoa, what's that?" Daichi questioned admiringly.

"This, my friend, is a machete. It's designed to chop through the really tough stuff such as bamboo," I answered appreciatively. Hmm, the blade seems to be maybe 30 centimeters long. Testing the edge of the blade, I was delighted to find it was sharp. _Very _sharp. I am _so _taking this. Daichi, however, felt it necessary to rain on my parade.

"You're taking that? How are you going to carry it?"

Damn it, he's right. There's no built in clip for me to fasten the cardboard to me and carrying is out because I would have to drop it to launch any arrows, so that's no good. Come on, think! There is _no _way I'm leaving this baby behind.

Okay, what do we have? We got: two bows, approximately forty arrows, a pocket full of bandages, replacement bowstring wound around one of Daichi's belt loops, and…wait a second…

Turning to him with a manic grin on my face, I asked, "Hey, senpai, how good are you at tying knots?"

* * *

"There," Daichi murmured from behind me, "All done."

Tied to my belt at the small of my back was the machete in its cardboard sheath. After some debate on whether it was a good idea to waste good bowstring, a search of the shed turned up a roll of twine that we used instead. I drew the machete out, and swung a few practice swings, testing the weight and feel of it. Not bad…not as good as my regular knives but same principle behind them nonetheless.

With a little flourish, I slid the blade back into the sheath. I don't care whatever this 'violent struggle' is; I'm ready to kick some ass.

A moan at the door derails any further thoughts as Daichi and I turn to the door to find a girl slumped against the door frame.

At her side in an instant, Daichi was supporting her with her arm resting on his shoulders.

"Oi, you okay? Kenichi, help me out here!"

I dug into my pocket for our limited supply of medical supplies and…holy shit, she's missing a chunk out of her side! She looks like she got mauled by a bear!

This girl's a goner. I admit I'm no doctor, but something like this…

"Senpai…there's nothing we can do," I informed him grimly. But senpai wasn't having it.

"**Bullshit! We're not going to lose her!**" he roared desperately.

"Senpai, there's no way in hell we can save her! Just look at her side! There's **nothing **there!" Now that I mention it, it's strange. I can see her _intestines _and all she has to show for it is a small puddle of blood. That puddle should be a fucking _lake _by now.

As if to prove my point, the girl's mind finally caught up to her body and went still. _Deathly _still.

"No!" Daichi cried as he bent over her.

My hand on his shoulder stopped him before he did anything, "What the hell are you doing, senpai?"

"What does it look like? CPR, of course!"

"Face it, senpai! She's dead! D-E-A-D! Dead!"

"Like hell she is!" Wait, what? Is it just me or is she _sitting up_? No fucking way.

"You see!" Daichi said to me smugly before turning to the girl, "Hold on, we're here to help you!"

To which she responded by grabbing Daichi's arm and sinking her teeth into it.

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

* * *

Daichi screamed in pain and tried to yank his arm out of the crazy chick's mouth, but it had a solid grip on the limb.

Time slows as I lash out with my foot catching it right between the eyes, freeing Daichi's arm and slamming it back.

"Bitch!" Daichi shouted, as he buries the hori-hori in its chest. "How do you like that, fucking cunt!"

_There's no reaction._

"Senpai, get away from it."

He turned to me, confused, "Why? I just stabbed her in the fucking chest! There's no way she survived that!"

No, it's not over. Target is not neutralized. The thing got right back up, knife still sticking out of its chest.

"No way! No fucking way! I stabbed her! In the fucking chest! How the hell is she still moving?" senpai gasped beside me. I ignored him as I rose my bow, notching an arrow as I go.

Draw the arrow back.

Line up the shot.

Release the arrow.

_Thwp! _The arrow flies through the air before striking dead center in the target.

The target falls back; the arrow sticking out of its head like a horn. It doesn't get back up.

Target is neutralized.

I turned to Daichi, who was slouched over breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…just give me a sec."

"Let me bandage your wound while you're catching your breath." Bringing out the roll of gauze, I inspected the injury.

There were a ringlet of teeth marks in the arm and places where the teeth left scratches when I booted that thing away. It bit hard enough to draw blood, but nothing life threatening. He should be fine.

"Kenichi-kun?" he asked as I started to bandage his arm.

"Yeah, senpai?"

"What the hell was that? I stabbed her in the chest and she just kept going!"

"I don't know." One thing is for sure. This just got a whole lot more complicated.

"There you go, all done, senpai."

Daichi inspected the bandage and flexed his arm, testing it out. "Thanks, Kenichi-kun."

"No problem." I replied, distracted with other thoughts.

He winced in pain, "I don't think I'll be able to draw a bow for a while. So that leaves the hori-hori," his eyes drifted to the machete, "unless you would give me the machete…"

"No." No way he's taking this beauty from me.

"Why not?" he whined.

I sighed, "Because unlike you, I have trained with weapons similar to this. Plus, you don't have the arm strength that I have. Finally and most importantly, finders keepers." Now, I know I'm being childish but it really is a nice blade. For a gardening tool.

"Fine," Daichi relented and rose from his sitting position. "What do we do now?"

"We need to find Marikawa-sensei. While I know how to dress wounds on the field, I would feel better if someone with medical background looked at the bite."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Daichi grinned, desperately trying to stay upbeat, but failing.

"Oi, Kenichi-kun," Daichi asked as we gathered our various supplies and weapons, "What do you think the inside of the school is going to look like?"

"Dunno…" That's a lie. I know exactly what we're going to find. What I don't know is how many _survivors_ will be left. He doesn't seem to catch it though.

"Well, guess we'll just have to find out!" With that, Daichi and I exited the shed and entered a _massacre_.

* * *

The scene was a madhouse, with those _things _munching anyone they could get their hands on, like a cheap-ass zombie flick. The screams of their helpless victims resonated through the still air.

Movement on my right. I whirled, catching senpai's left arm in time to stop him.

"Lemme go, Kenichi! We got to help them!" he pleaded angrily, trying to free his arm.

"We can't." I replied, my voice as cold as ice.

"**Why the hell not?**"

"They are already dead, senpai. Nothing we do can save them."

"**You're lying!**" Not good. Our argument has attracted their attention. I released senpai's arm as I scanned the field.

Four targets. Distance is about 40 meters.

_Too easy._

Quickly, I notch an arrow and sight the closest target.

_Thwp_! The arrow whistles through the air, impacting the first target dead on.

I don't see it. I'm already lining up the second shot.

_Thwp_! Two down.

_Thwp_! _Thwp_! Targets neutralized.

"Holy shit…" Daichi whispered in awe off to my side, "You were like a machine! I know that you're known as the 'Kyuudou ace', but damn, that was awesome!"

"Let's go, senpai."

"But, the others…!" he begged.

Fixing him with a piercing stare, I said, "Let's put it this way…if you were in their shoes, would you want someone to save you if you knew you were going to die regardless?"

His gaze dropped in resignation, "No…I would want them to save themselves."

"Exactly," I said, "Now let's go." He nods and headed off in the direction of Marikawa's office. I follow; relieved we wouldn't have to waste more time arguing between ourselves. Because after all, what a human fears more than someone dying for them, is dying themselves. If there is any chance of them avoiding death, no matter how remote, they will latch on to it. And they'll do anything, even trample over their fellow man, to hang on to it.

* * *

"Coast's clear, Kenichi-kun…" Daichi said as he peeked into the faculty office through the window of the first floor of the management building.

"Alright," I acknowledged and gently slid the window open. We had been lucky so far in our encounters with those things. You know, I really need to come up with a better name for those things other than well…things.

Giving Daichi a boost, he slipped into the office. I soon followed after him, climbing up easily. Looking around I saw that, indeed, the room was free and clear.

"Let's take a break, senpai."

"Sure thing, Ken-…" he broke off as he doubled over with a coughing fit.

"You okay, senpai?" I demanded, alarmed.

"Yeah, just couldn't help it." Daichi reassured me. Is it me or does he look a little pale?

Setting it aside for the time being, I said, "Marikawa's office is on the second level so we need to figure out how to get up there."

"I suppose the stairs are out?"

Confused, I asked, "Huh? Why would they?"

"I just figured since the world seems to be out to get us then naturally the only way to _normally _go upstairs would be out." he griped humorously.

We stared at each other for a moment before we both started chuckling. At least until Daichi coughed up blood.

Daichi could stare in horror at his hand, "Wh-what?"

No. No. This isn't happening.

Daichi chuckled ruefully, bitterly, "I guess it's like the zombie flicks. If you get bitten, you become one of them."

Who am I kidding? I _knew_ Daichi was dead the moment that thing bit him. I didn't want to know but I did. I was just fooling myself into hoping Marikawa-sensei could have treated it and prevented it. I didn't want to be alone in this hell.

"Is there anything I can do for you, senpai?" I asked, my face going blank as I prepared myself for what had to be done.

"How about curing me?" he joked. I didn't laugh. I couldn't. If I laughed, I wouldn't be able to have gone through with it.

His face sobered up, "Seriously, I want you to help any other survivors you might find out there."

"Anyone specific I should look for? Friends? Family?"

"Nah, just worry about our fellow classmates. Busujima-san for example. And Hisashi Igou, from the karate club. If anyone else has survived, it would be him."

"Very well, senpai. Is there anything else?" I ask as I readied my bow.

"You can call me Daichi."

I drew the arrow back, "Alright…Daichi-senpai."

He gave a content smile as I shot him point-blank.

* * *

I don't feel a thing.

Out of all students in this school, Daichi was the only one to try and befriend me. To joke with me. To look out for me.

And I killed him. Shot him dead.

And I don't feel _a fucking thing_.

I am a complete bastard.

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the corpse. Finally, I shuffled over to the coat rack and took a blazer from it. Returning to the body, I pulled the arrow in its head free and draped the sports jacket over its face.

Right, time to get my act together. I can angst over my lack of emotion later.

What am I going to do? Daichi wanted me to help any survivors that remained, so I guess I better start my search.

Wait, what was that?

Pressing my ear to the door, I strained my hearing.

There! Sounds like…an air gun? Whatever it is, it's getting closer. I ready my bow just in case.

Hey, there's voices! They're right outside the door!

"How can you be so good at this if you've never done it before?" Female.

"Takagi-san, could you please help me fight them?" Male. Most likely has the air gun.

"Why should I have to do something like that?" Same female.

"Because I'm almost out of ammo!"

"So what! I'll help when you're all out!" Well, isn't someone just a little princess.

"But they're right behind you…" Oh, that can't be good.

Princess agreed by screaming at the top of her lungs. Aaaand that's my cue.

I threw open the door, startling the two outside it.

Scan the surroundings.

Right in front of me was a pink-haired pig-tailed girl, travel bag slung over one shoulder. Innocent.

Behind her and to the right was a chubby guy with brown hair parted down the center, holding what looked like a make-shift rifle. Ally.

To the left of the girl was a pale guy in a shirt and tie, and bleeding from the eyes and mouth. **Target.**

I yank Princess back by the collar, dumping her on her ass. With a quiet _shnk! _the machete is freed from its sheath as the target shuffles closer, arms reaching. I push the limbs to the side and slash at its face. The blade meets the target's right eye socket and the blade wins. The target falls, taking the machete with it. It doesn't get back up.

Target is neutralized.

Turning to the right, I spot five more targets.

_No problem_.

_Thwp_! My first shot takes out the closest target.

Movement on my left! Something approaching me quickly! Fuck, I can't turn in time!

And it passes right by me to stab a target on the left.

_Huh_?

The blur is another girl, with long, light brown hair, wielding some sort of staff. Ally.

Another blur passes by me, a third girl with long, dark hair, wielding a bokken. With two swings of the weapon, two targets fall. _Strong _Ally.

Like hell I'm letting them end this. I speedily draw an arrow and let it fly.

_Thwp_! Last target is neutralized.

Brown hair girl ran over to Princess, "Takagi-san!"

"Mi-miyamoto…" Princess was still shaken up.

Jeez, not even a 'thank you'. I let out a sigh.

"A man of your skill should not sigh like that." A velvety voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to see bokken girl looking at me amusedly.

"Yeah, thanks for saving Takagi," a new guy carrying a baseball bat spoke up as he approached us.

I shrug, "It's no problem, uh…"

"Takashi Komuro, of Class 2-B," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kohta Hirano, also of Class 2-B," Chubby piped up.

Brown hair girl joined in, "Rei Miyamoto, a member of the Sojutsu club." She gestures to Princess and the blonde I only now realized was tending to Princess, "And this is Saya Takagi and Shizuka Marikawa-sensei."

Figures I would find her _after _I needed her.

"Kenichi Ito, Class 2-A and vice-captain of the Kyuudou club." I replied cordially.

Bokken girl's eyes widened fractionally, "Oh, I've heard of you! Daichi-san speaks very highly of you!"

It was my turn to be surprised, "You know senpai?"

"Yes, I am Saeko Busujima of Class 3-A. Pleased to meet you."

"You're Busujima-senpai? The captain of the Kendou club?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was instructed by Senpai to find you!"

"Oh, really? Where is Daichi-san?"

All the excitement drains from me at the inquiry as I shake my head, "He didn't make it."

"Oh," Busujima said, her tone solemn. Man, does she seem depressed.

"Oi, did anybody happen to know what happened to a Hisashi Igou?" I questioned, trying to get the subject off of senpai.

Now it was Komuro's and Miyamoto's turn to be depressed, "He…he didn't make it, either." Komuro answered. Meh, oh well, one out of two ain't bad, right? Still, better make the proper condolences, "I'm sorry for your loss. Daichi-senpai spoke very highly of him. Said, 'If anyone else survived this, it would be him.'" And judging by the way they winced, I just stepped on a nerve. Better shut up for now.

"What's the matter with you guys, acting all touchy-feely?" Princess or rather Takagi sneered, finally getting up off her ass.

"Who the hell asked for your help, anyway?" she declared, pointing an imperious finger at me.

"What are you talking about, Takagi?" Komuro said, confronting her.

"Shut up! I am a genius!" she screamed, shrilly, "If I put my mind to it, then I'm invincible! I am…I am…"

_**SMACK!**_

Numbly, she rose her hand to her now bright red cheek, shocked that I had just slapped her.

"All the brains in the world ain't going to help if you lose your cool," I said, my eyes hard and my hand tingling. Then, just because she annoys the _hell _out of me, I smirked and added, "Midget." I got the reaction I was hoping for.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" **she erupted, going from shocked to enraged in an instant.

"You _are _the shortest girl here, aren't you?" I teased smugly, "Therefore, You. Are. A. Midget."

"Why you…" she growled, literally _growled_, at me. Ooh, that's a pretty shade of red she's turning.

Busujima, breaking up my fun, interrupted, "This is not the place for fooling around. We should regroup in the office."

* * *

After I retrieved my beautiful machete and helped the guys barricade the door, we all sat down for a breather. Takagi went off to the sink to remove her contacts for her glasses as we passed around water bottles. Everyone kept drifting over to Daichi-senpai's body, but none of them asked about it. I suppose they had seen enough dead bodies already.

"Marikawa-sensei, do you have your car keys?" Komuro asked after taking a swig of water.

"Yes, they're right here in my bag!" the blonde nurse exclaimed.

"Is your car large enough to handles all of us?" I inquired.

She looked sheepish, "Ah, no, now that I think about it…"

"So how about the buses the clubs use for away games?" Busujima suggested, "There's a key on the wall hook."

Hirano spoke up from his position by the window, "I can see the buses from here."

"That's all well and good, but where are we going?" Marikawa-sensei asked.

"We're going to check on our families, starting with whoever is closest. We'll bring any survivors with us if need be. Then we'll find somewhere safe and hunker down," Komuro answered.

"The police and self-defense force are on the move after all," Takagi added. Huh, didn't know that the JSSDF was involved as well. How did I miss that? Takagi continued on, "If they handle this like an earthquake, there should be someplace they're evacuating people." Takagi looked over to Miyamoto, who was watching a news report on the TV, "What's wrong?"

"What is this?" Miyamoto whispered. Busujima turned up the volume, letting the report be heard by all.

"What's up, Rei?" Komuro asked, walking over to join us, "It's a news report!" No duh, genius.

"**The government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been all over the place," **whoa, wait, 'outbreaks'? As in more than one? **"However, the political parties have been expressing uncertainty about the Self-Defense Force's security operations. It's feared that more than 10,000 have been victimized in the Saitama area so far. The governor has declared a state of emergency…*BANG*…A gunshot! It looks like the police are finally using firearms! I wonder what they just fired at?" **Get out of there, news lady, **"What? NO! No way! Help!" ** The camera tilted and fell to the ground, showing the mob of _things _slowly but surely making their way towards the camera, before the screen turned to static.

* * *

Same deal as before...Like it or hate it? Also, if you have any questions about what I'm doing or if there is something you don't get, feel free to ask! I will answer to the best of my ability!


End file.
